ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Nozomi Waku
Non-chan was a ill human girl, featured in episode 12 of Naisho. She only appeared in one episode and her official color is green. Her real name is Nozomi Waku, but she is known by almost everyone as Non-chan. Not much is known regarding this girl as she appeared so late in the near final of the OVA. Though she remains very popular to this day. Personality Not much is known about Nozomi personality wise. When she first met Doremi, Non-chan was scolded for teasing the odango haired girl. She seems to have a strong intuition when it comes to using magic and as to who or what, is a witch as she mentioned being suspicious of Majorika after visiting the shop sometime ago. She had wanted to find out, but became sick. Non-chan is shown to enjoy art and card games, due to her spare time she has become very good with them. Beating Doremi every, single, time. Non-chan was sure that one day she would become a witch, she began to lose hope after realizing her condition was only getting worse, right after they improved. She was concerned over never being able to cast magic or live out her dreams. But that following night when Doremi appeared, she realized magic really did exist It was revealed besides this, Nozomi also wanted to have a snowball fight with her mother. Due to dying the following day, Doremi and her mother played together in the snow. After being given the "magic" poker cards as a sign of their friendship. Biography/history Doremi met Non-chan while visiting a friend in the hospital and she came to the wrong area. At first, Doremi didn't know Non-chan was a patient and got annoyed because Non-chan teased her about her mistake. Doremi even confused Non-chan's gender but was quickly corrected. Non-chan had been in the hospital due to having Cancer. This didn't bother Doremi though and the two girls quickly became friends. Bonding over witches and magic, Doremi admired the many pictures Non-chan made of herself as a witch. But this caused Doremi to worry, since she thought Non-chan figured out her secret while the two of them played cards. But the female had no clue until the following night when Doremi and Co appeared to grant her a single wish for that evening. As a witch The ojamajo decided to grant Non-chan her wish. Letting her become a witch for a single night, her magic was very small in ability. To the point since she didn't use a wand, it may not have even been real. As it was shown the Ojamajo also cast their magic when she did tried. When Non-chan cast magic, she only had to use her hands. On her chest was a big ivy green sphere, which may have, or may not have been her crystal ball. After they talked to the Witch Queen, it was decided Non-chan could be a real apprentice. But the following morning when Doremi went to tell her the news but upon seeing her mother standing outside by the grave site, learned it was too late... Appearence Sometimes, Non-chan is confused for a boy. She wears non-gender specific pajamas being light green-yellow in color with dark green lining. She wore a orange-peach sweater/jacket over her shoulders like a blanket. She noticeably lacks hair, but to make up for this Non-chan wears an emerald green Bandana with blue-green markings on it. At one time its assumed she did have hair, as cancer patients tend to lose it after kemo-therapy. She has big, blue eyes similiar to Aiko's but dull in tone. Trivia *''Many fans like to guess her hair style and color. The most common are differant styles of brown hair, usually in braids or a ponytail. Due to the fact in an image she drew, she was shown having brown braided pigtails. Another common style is green-blue curled hair. '' *''Her apparentice uniform looks to be a modified version of the first seasons.'' *''Non-chan is the second character with "-chan" in their official name. The other two being Fami-chan and Hana-chan.'' *''She is one of the rare characters drawn with a fang consistantly. '' *''Not counting pattisier, her uniform is the only one that does not come with earrings. '' *''In Fanon, she is often seen in a group with an older Pop and Hana-chan. Very rarely with Fami'' also, due to being Naisho exclusives. '' *''Non-chan has two simularities to Cure Dream from Pretty Cure Five. Both being named Nozomi and while Nozomi was Cure Dream. Non-chan had many dreamsnvolving magic. Which is often associated with girl animes. '' *''Nozomi means: "Wish, Hopes, Desires." While Waku is known as "Waku Waku" being the term for "Excitement". So its possible her name can be read as/means "Exciting Wish". Gallery Category:Ojamajo Category:Female Category:Characters